Ninjas of the Caribbean
by Insanity rise
Summary: One of the best movies ever, Narutized! In a strange turn of events, the only girl Kabuto cares for is captured and stolen from him, now it's up to him and a cast of insane chars. to get her back and save her from certain death at the hands of pirates!
1. A Mysterious Trinket

**Insanity rise: Hello, and here it is! The new story! This one is gonna be crazy! The first chapter is sort of slow and gosh, I really sound like I'm copying the movie, but we'll stray from many of the movie ideas soon enough! Anyway, to tell you, Tillitah is a character created by user Tillitah! She's a giddy gal whose actually part wolf, with dog ears and a wolf tail to prove it! She plays as pretty much the main char, but we'll get everyone in here somehow! In case you don't know this story is a Naruto version of "Pirates of the Caribbean!" It should cover both movies, but the second part will be posted on Anniepopokio's user because trust me, she works just as hard on this as I do! I'm the one who actually wrote this chap though; I'll tell you when she writes! All right then, please review and I really hope you like this story because we're going to really work hard on it! Cha!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto...pity us...**

**Rating: T for various reasons!**

**Ninjas of the Caribbean**

Summary:

After receiving a strange amulet from her new found friend Kabuto Yakushi, Tillitah's life turns upside down. With the much-admired Sasuke Uchiha looking for her hand in marriage and Kabuto unable to explain his feeling for her, things are getting more complicated by the day. That is, until suddenly, it all seems to stop. Tillitah finds herself captured by a crew of cursed pirates, everything seeming to revolve around the strange "wolf" medallion she holds around her neck.

Devastated by Tillitah's taking, Kabuto prepares for the adventure of his life as he joins forces with an infamous, forsaken pirate known as Dosu Kinuta. Meeting many other strange characters along the way, all in an attempt to save the one he truly loves…

Prepare yourself for a swashbuckling tale of love; curses, pirates and a little taste of humor as the Naruto crew get ready for the ride of their lives!

**Chapter 1**

**A Mysterious Trinket...**

A cloud of mist covered the raging seas in an eerie feeling of mystery, a storm clearly on its way. In the midst of the growing haze a single ship glided, lurching about for the churning of the waves at its hull. However, it held its course, being what most would consider the finest of craftsmanship, its deck high above the waters as its crew scrambled about. The salty scent of the ocean hung over the large craft like a cloud, even the air tasting as though it was filled with the bitter mineral. The sails pushed the large ship, the wind strong and true as a single man steered it along, intent on returning to the docks of the town, which should be appearing soon before the storm settled in.

And through all this confusion, all this livelihood, a small girl gaped. She stared at the many rushing men, wondering what they were doing as her glistening blue eyes darted back and forth. She trembled in the cold, knowing her foster father would scold her if he knew she was out here without even the lightest of her coats, in fact, he would be angry if he even knew she was here at all! The message that she was not to be on the deck while the men were at work had been quite clear, repeated time after time, but her father would have to face the facts. The tiny cabin she'd been staying in was as dull as those sophisticated meetings he was always taking her to, she felt as if she shouldn't be there. Whenever she'd sat in those stuffy rooms with all those chatting aristocrats, she'd always stare out the window, and think she should be out in the street playing with the other children, and that was how she felt now. She felt as if she should be up on the deck, for at least there was some action there, not at all like reading one of her books over again or staring out at the sea through a tiny window until it made her feel sick. She shook her head, her shimmering black hair damp from the gathering vapor, her pure white bangs falling over her eyes as she brushed them out of her face with her small hands. Nevertheless, her foster father was correct; the deck of one of the best ships in the fleet was no place for a small ten-year-old girl, especially a strange one such as her. Tillitah grunted at that, thinking she was neither young nor different. Sure, was a tad on the out of the ordinary side, but she could look out for herself; she didn't need some ridiculous nanny fussing over her every waking moment of her life. After all he was just her _foster _father, who was he to tell her what to do?

"LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, she heard a commotion of calls rise from the crewmembers aboard, the ship lurching to the side and sending her to the ground as a loud booming rung in her ears. She gave a surprised squeak as she slid across the drenched wood, hitting the railing of the ship with a soft thump. She quickly stumbled to her feet, her eyes filling with fear as she looked up at the scene before her. A huge explosion of blazing flames reached into the heavens a short distance from their ship, the smell of burning wood and smoke wafting through the breeze. Her eyes grew even wider when she realized what was held within that blistering inferno, unable to escape due to the rising flames. A ship much smaller than their own was slowly disappearing into the seas dark depths, debris from the explosion floating about in the churning waters. With a slight jump, Tillitah rushed over to the other side of the ship, grabbing the railing to steady herself as she peered down into the waves, gazing at the many possessions floating in the dark water, wondering what could have caused such destruction. Then, her eyes fell upon a single board of wood, realizing with dread that a trembling figure lay clinging to it, his eyes closed, his body quickly being engulfed by the churning waves. Her heart filled with dismay, realizing that the boy would surely be lost if a rescue wasn't soon to occur.

"Look there," she cried out; pointing out at the struggling boy, silently praying someone would reach him in time. No one seemed to realize that a young girl who shouldn't have been there had warned them as they hurried to save the drowning boy, rushing to his rescue in the nick of time. Tillitah gasped as the strange boy was brought aboard, wondering what had happened to him as a man set him down on the sodden deck. She rushed over to them, her eyes blazing with a timid curiosity as the boy began to stir from his shadowy condition.

"Wha," he choked, his voice barely a whisper as he took in his strange surroundings.

"Poor kid," someone in the crowd muttered as a single man pushed his way through the crowd, giving the boy a concerned look. Tillitah bit her lip, shying away slightly, wondering if she should run back to her cabin as she realized whom to the was, her foster father was headed her way. She gave him a nervous smile as he gazed at her sternly, shaking his head before turning back to the boy.

"What should we do with him Sarutobi sir," a man standing beside Tilli's foster father asked, wondering if they could even trust the strange boy.

"We'll take him back t the harbor with us," Sarutobi sighed after an awkward silence, looking down at the boy with thoughtful eyes, "he'll surely be able to find some place in the town."

"Yes of course," the other man nodded slowly, then turned back to the others, "alright men, back to work!"

Tillitah gulped down a lump in her throat as the men returned to their stations, feeling her foster feather's eyes upon her. The rather elderly man gave her a tired sigh, for he'd somehow known she'd get herself into some sort of mischief such as this sooner or later. He cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully.

"Tillitah," he sighed, "You know you shouldn't be up here."

"But," Tillitah whimpered, her eyes filled with despair.

"Don't complain to me young lady," Sarutobi shook his head, "this place is dangerous, and you are far to young to even be on this ship, could you please consider the risks before doing things as risky s this?"

"Sorry," Tillitah looked down at the damp boards beneath her, unable to meet his stern gaze, "I'll stay in my cabin until we get to the docks, okay?"

"Yes that would be best," her foster father nodded, "but I also have another thing to ask of you."

"What is it," Tillitah asked, sounding almost excited at the possible chance for adventure.

"Keep a close eye on this boy," he gestured towards the barely conscious boy, "show him around and get to know him, I'd like you to take care of him until we get home, think you can handle such a burden?"

"Yes sir," Tillitah gave a childish salute, perking up a good bit as her foster father walked away, a slight smile creeping over his face. Tillitah sighed with relief, barely able to believe she hadn't been punished as she turned to the soaked boy, giving him a compassionate look.

"I'm Tillitah," she smiled, holding out a hand for him to shake, "who are you?"

The boy only stared at her through dazed eyes, his body shivering with the cold. He didn't know where he was, and he had no idea why this strange girl with wolf ears and a swishing tail was staring at him that way. He only knew that everything he had ever lived for was gone, and right now, all he wanted to do was rest and forget. He gave an exhausted sigh, his eyes barely even open as he returned the girl's greeting but was too tired to even shake her hand.

"I'm Kabuto,"he rasped, his voice becoming even quieter, "Kabuto…Yakushi…"

"Kabuto," Tillitah asked as the boy let go of his thoughts, falling into a world of dark dreams. She gasped slightly, realizing she was now alone, fearing the boy would never awaken again, but the soft sounds of his breaths reached her ears, relieving her in the slightest of manners. She gave him a sad look, her eyes passing over his messy silver hair and his charred face. Then, she gasped again, a slight glimmer of light causing the item before her eyes to glow. Tied around a bloody rope on the boy's neck was the most mystifying item the young girl had ever seen. A pendant, a sort of medallion, made of gold, barely visible almost completely obscured beneath the boy's shirt collar. She tentatively took it in her shaking hands, noticing the well-carved image of a wolf's head directly in the center of it. She brushed away the bloodstains, the wolves ruby eyes glittering ever so slightly. She could only gape in wonder, barely able to believe that she was truly holding such a treasure in her hands, wondering what sort of harrowing tale lied in its past. Without thinking, she gently slipped the trinket from the boy's neck, grinning with relief that he didn't awaken, for surely he wouldn't like her taking what seemed to be so precious. She could only hope he would forget about it, as she slipped it around her own neck and headed back to her cabin…

**Insanity rise**: How was that for a first chappie?  
Tillitah: oh…shiny medallion!

Kabuto: I get seasick real easy.

Tillitah and **Insanity rise**: steps away slowly.

Kabuto: you guys make me feel bad.

Tillitah (glomp) we love you Kabuto!

**Insanity rise**: Well I hope you liked it! REVIEW OR STRANGE DANCING MUSHROOMS WILL INVADE YOUR HOME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

Tillitah: Aroooooooo!

Kabuto: I'm surrounded by wolf girls and insane authors….save me Orochimaru-sama!

**Insanity rise**: TALLY HO TO CHAPTER 2!


	2. Proposals

**Insanity rise: Hiya! Here's chapter two! This seems to be following the movie a lot but it will get different! Anyway, I like this chapter and it really was a good break from my usual angsty stuff. I hope you enjoy it! As I said before we're going to try and tie in pretty much every character somehow, even if they have nothing to do with the main storyline, so yeah. This author note is short for me…I hope I'm not leaving anything out for the story! I think I need to go watch that movie tomorrow, anyway if there are any mistakes in this please don't get mad, I wrote this at around 1:00 in the morning! Also, sorry if you don't enjoy having an OC play such a large role, please give it a chance. Please enjoy the chapter and review! Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclamier: We do not own Naruto! Tillitah belongs to "Tillitah: XD **

**Chapter 2**

**A Mistaken Proposal **

Rays of golden morning sunshine poured through the windows of a large estate, signaling that a new day had begun. The house was already buzzing with activity; after all, this was an important day. The elaborate tapestries and pictures on the walls were all perfectly aligned, the floors swept clean, the vases polished till they shone, filled with fresh smelling roses. And through all this hustle and bustle, a single girl had not yet awoken, still victim to her dreams, yet quickly reacting to the warm sunlight creeping in from her bedroom mirror.

Tillitah jerked awake, sitting up, her wolf ears and tail rigid. Sighing, she recovered herself, flopping back down almost as quickly as she the opposite way. She sank into the feather-stuffed pillows, letting the warm sunshine seep into her awakening body. Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes, the images of her dreams coming back to her. Those pictures brought a frown to her face, remembering her dreaming of the past. Why had she been having that dream so much lately? Why did she keep recalling that eccentric moment, when she'd met that boy, when she'd taken… She gasped, her hand darting to her neck, nearly dreading what she would discover. However she sighed with relief when her fingers felt something cold, knowing her medallion remained on its chain around her neck. Sighing, she sat up, looking down at the trinket she held in her hands, running her fingers over the rusted bullion.

"That was nine years ago," she quietly whispered to herself, still remembering that day when she had first become acquainted with Kabuto Yakushi, "so why do I keep thinking of it…"

"Excuse me miss," Tillitah looked up to see a small girl with dark hair and pale amethyst staring at her, "I didn't know you'd awoken!"

"Oh," Tillitah quickly slipped the medallion back beneath the fold of her shirt, shivering when it touched her skin, "good morning Hinata, I've just woken really."

"Nice to hear miss," Hinata nodded politely, walking into the room and softly closing the door behind her, beginning to put away the pile of clean laundry in her arms.

"Tell me Hinata," Tillitah sighed, flopping back down into the downy cushions, "what day is it today?"

"Oh my," Hinata gasped slightly, giving her mistress a puzzled look, "beg your pardon miss but don't you remember?"

"It escapes me," Tillitah yawned, only half concerned as she stretched out her taut arms, "please do refresh my memory."

"Why today is the day that the famed Sasuke Uchiha is finally promoted," Hinata, grinned warmly, leaning over as though in secret, "and I hear today he intends on proposing to you."

"Really," Tillitah couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at such a notion, "we'll see about that."

"I think it's exciting really," Hinta said dreamily, turning back to her work, "he is one of the most admired men in these lands."

"Yes very admired," Tillitah smiled, remembering all the joyful times she'd spent with the famed Uchiha, "and very handsome too."

"I hear he has a whole flock of girls who chase him around all the time," Hinata smiled, "if it's not to bold to say, I think you'll make a fine couple."

"I suppose so," Tillitah couldn't hide her growing grin as it spread over her face, "after all every girl in town would just as easily kill their own husbands if Sasuke proposed to them."

"Naturally," Hinata answered, obviously enjoying speaking of such matters, though being nothing but a housemaid it truly wasn't her place.

"After all," Tillitah sighed, her heart filling with a feeling of tranquil peace, "I do rather like him, and it would be a good match he and I, I suppose I shall…"

"Hm," Hinata turned back to her, noticing the thoughtful look in her eyes, "you were saying miss?"

"I suppose," Tillitah nodded to herself, "that I would accept his proposal."  
"Well that's wonderful miss," Hinata smiled, but then suddenly looked away, "but…"

"What," Tillitah titled her head to the side, wondering what could possibly trouble the usually kindly girl, "something wrong?"

"It's that…if you don't mind me saying," Hinata sighed, wondering if she should even bring it up, "some of us maids were thinking you might up end with master Yakushi…"

"Oh," Tillitah looked away, a dark cloud suddenly seeming to settle over the room in a mood of silence, "I never thought of that…"

"It wasn't my place," Hinata gave her an encouraging smile, preparing to leave, "you'll get along perfectly with commidor Uchiha, I'm sure."

"Thank you," Tillitah said distantly as the door clicked shut, lost in thoughts of the boy she'd been friends with since that day in her dreams…

"Good morning darling," she jumped as the door burst open, her foster father standing in the doorway.

"Good morning," Tillitah smiled.

"Why aren't you dressed for the ceremony," Sarutobi gave her a concerned look, "you need to look your best for when Mr. Uchiha proposes to you."

"I know," Tillitah, sighed, rolling her eyes so slightly that her foster father failed to notice, "I will the second you close that door."

"Hurry then," Sarutobi sighed as he closed the door, "or we'll be late."

Kabuto Yakushi gave a tentative knock at the large wooden door, smiling nervously as it was opened to reveal the Hokage's elaborate estate. He knew this man was rich and powerful, looking over the town and all, but this was beyond his own comprehension. He juggled the heavy package in his arms, knowing that if he dropped it his boss would probably slit his own throat. After all, this was an important item. He stepped into the huge manor, feeling very out of place in his rather patchy work clothes. He sighed with relief when the Hokage appeared, knowing he could count on the elderly man to brighten his spirits.

"Good morning sir," he gave as much as a bow as the package in his arms would allow, receiving a kindly nod.

"Good day to you Kabuto," Sarutobi (Hokage) smiled, "have you got what I asked for?"

"I just finished it this morning," Kabuto said excitedly, extremely proud of his tiring toil, "I was up all night finishing it, but I'm sure my work turned out well."

"Let's have a look at then, shall we," the Hokage gestured towards the package in the boy's arms.

"OH of course," Kabuto nodded, setting the package down as carefully as possible on a table nearby. He warily removed the soft velvet fabric, the glint of metal reflecting from the light around them. He revealed a glistening sword, holding it up so it could be viewed more appropriately, gazing at the remarkable artisanship. The Hokage seemed pleased as well, taking the weapon in his hands, his face lighting up as he recalled the days of his youth.

"This will do perfectly for Sasuke's ceremony," he nodded, returning the fine-looking sword to its bed of soft velvet. Kabuto couldn't hide the grin that crept over his face as he wound the material back around the weapon.

"It's as light and easy as well as deadly," Kabuto announced, "my master himself said it was one of the finest swords he'd ever seen."

"Wonderful," Kabuto and Sarutobi both looked up to see Tillitah, dressed in a plain cerulean gown walking down the stairs and headed their way. Kabuto gave her a nod of greeting.

"Thank you miss," he smiled shyly, a feeling of unease tightening its grip on him.

"You've always been good at making these sort," Tillitah chuckled, "but I do think you slave over them a bit much."

"I take great care in my occupation," Kabuto said jokingly, "things go smoothly just as long as I don't have crazy gals like you running around the shop."

"Oh you," Tillitah cuffed Kabuto in the shoulder in playful manner, just as she always had when they were children.

"We need to be heading to the ceremony," Sarutobi informed them, "at this pace it'll be over before we so much as get there.

"Yes of course," Tillitah nodded and began to follow her foster father outside, "Good bye Kabuto."

"Good bye," Kabuto nodded as they left, walking out the door as they entered their carriage, unable to take his eyes from the girl as she disappeared into the cabin. He sighed, for he too had heard the news of what else was to happen today. He knew today was the day he lost her forever, today was the day that stupid Uchiha punk would take her hand. He scowled slightly, for he had always been annoyed by how every girl within a mile seemed to flock to the overly attractive young man. It only angered him more, that he was the person he was losing his closest friend to. Alas, he couldn't do anything about it. For she would never know how he felt towards her. She would never know that he truly did love her, as more than just a best friend, he wished she would understand. Sighing, he gathered the package in his arms, and with a rather dreary feeling, hurried down the road…

And now a word from the chars and some cast info!

Kabuto: I feel sorry for me…

Tillitah: CHEESE!

Kabuto: Tilli why do you have to marry that Uchiha brat?  
Tillitah: CHEESE!

Kabuto: TILLI?

Tillitah: **I DON';T WANT TO MARRY SASUKE! I WANT TO MARRY MY PILLOW COME BACK HERE PILLOW I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! PILLOW WAIT! I WANT YOU NOT SASUKE I WANT YOU! NOOOO!**

**Insanity rise**: O.o….ignoring that, let's get down to business, more roles have been decided!

Those two guards at the dock (you know the ones who meet Jack Sparrow, I don' know names XD): Shino and Kiba

That's info for the next chappie! Dosu finally gets to come in! WHOOT WHOOT!

Tillitah: PILLOW!

**Insanity rise**: please review so you can save us from this crazy wolf girl! 8(


	3. The Vagabond Arrives!

**Insanity rise: YAY! I finally got the third chapter done! Whoa, I wrote this while watching "Monsters Inc." at Tillitah's(ff user) house with Anniepopokios! Yes! It was a blast. Anyway, as you can I seriously need to rewatch this movie, I really was rather scatterbrained in writing this chappie! I do like his one though because guess what GAI AND LEE! I find these two absolutely hilarious! I think I will definitely put them in this story more! Anyway, this is my Dosu chapter! I think I described him rather well but I almost forgot about his fluffy, Annie had to remind me! I am losing it! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because I found it very fun to write, and I tried to be a bit different from the movie so don't get mad at me for that! Thanks for reading now review or I will send dancing mushrooms to hunt you down!MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Vagabond Arrives!**

Yet while Tillitah's town was anticipating the fast approaching ceremony, a single being battled against the churning waves of the salty sea. Of course, it couldn't actually be considered a struggle; except for the growing hole in his small boat, you wouldn't have noticed anything out of the ordinary. He sighed to himself, staring out at the rolling waves with a look of mischief in his only visible eye, the other hidden behind a large cobalt headband. With a final look of almost drunken stupidity, he scanned the other side of the one-man craft, shrugging when he noticed the thin outline of land a good distance away.

"Finally," he chuckled; relieved at last he'd be able to achieve a few of the things he had in mind. It was then when he seemed to realize the hole in his ship, biting his lip as he discovered that his ship was quite literally sinking into the overbearing ocean. A look of alarm creeping over his bandaged face, he quickly slid down from the small mast he'd been dangling from. Knowing he'd have to act fast if he even so much as expected to reach the docks, he grabbed a wooden bucket that had been discarded to the edge of the craft, shoveling water fiercely. However, the salty liquid continued to pour into the boat, causing it to sink even lower as its only passenger gave an annoyed sigh. This clearly wasn't going to be easy…

"Gai sir," a young boy called, springing across the aging wooden boards of the docks, his short black hair brushing against his face. He didn't stop running until he approached a much taller figure, breathing heavily; he tapped him on the shoulder. The other man turned, having the same ridiculous haircut as the boy and overly bush eyebrows (ah!), he gave a warm smile.

"Lee," he grinned, looking down at the list and pen in his hands, "what brings you here?"

"Gai sir, I've come to bring you my earned profits so far," Lee, announced happily, revealing a small bag from his pocket, the sound of coins jangling as he held it at eye level. The older man took it quickly, giving the other boy an approving nod.

"Very good Lee," he gave the boy a caring pat on the head, "quite a few visitors tying in at the docks today eh?"

"Yes sir," Lee gave a respectful salute, "quite the busy day indeed."

"Well you've done a very good-"

"Ahoy mates," both Lee and Gai turned their heads to see a most peculiar sight. They gaped as a rather grungy looking man balanced perfectly atop his sinking ship, stepping onto the dock just as the tip of the mast disappeared below the surface of the water. Complete silence followed, both of them looking over the stranger with a feeling of circumspection. The man wore a large indigo bandana tied over his head, his right eye completely hidden by it, various locks of dark hair falling in short braids around it, adorned with brightly colored beads. From what they could see, his entire body was covered in bandages; his clothes were ragged, as though he'd seen quite a few good scuffles. A sword gleamed slightly at his side, the sheath ragged and worn along with two rifles glistening in his belt. He stood in a lazy hunched over sort of posture, and a large mass of tan colored fur was tied to his back, giving him a strange look concerning the simple way people dressed around this town. His heavy leather boots thudded loudly as he swaggered over to the gaping men, giving them a quizzical look.

"What's eating you," he asked in a casual manner, prodding at Gai in a confounded manner. Gai shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he recovered from his state of revelation. He gave the stranger a questioning stare, and then looked to his sunken ship, not sure, if he even wanted to know the story behind this one.

"Come on dog brow," the stranger said in an agitated tone, giving Gai a slight shove, "I haven't got all day."

"Oh um…," Gai stammered, having no idea what to say, gaping dumbly as though he'd just witnessed something devastating.

"Gai sir," Lee jumped in, obviously realizing his superior's loss of words, "doesn't this man need to sign his vessel in?"

"Of course," if he hadn't been in front of a complete stranger Gai would have given himself a good smack, obviously recovering his forlorn wits, "sir, I'll need your name on this list and three shillings payment for docking."

'Oh really," the stranger looked away in a wandering manner, as though searching for something to say, a peculiar grin suddenly coming over his face.

"Stop stalling and pay up," Lee demanded in an impatient tone, his hand tightening into a fist. The ragged stranger only shrugged, his grin vanishing as though he thought it was something that shouldn't be shown.

"Three shillings eh," he smirked, casually looking away and slipping his hand into his pocket in a clearly suspicious manner, "you know…I do believe that price is abit…"

Before Gai could utter a squeak, the stranger disappeared in a flare, as though he had never been there. Nevertheless, the scene wasn't over yet, as quick as a flash he reappeared behind the perplexed Gai, holding a kunai knife at his throat. Gai felt his knees begin to shake, feeling the stranger's dark eye glaring maliciously down his neck, knowing he was at his mercy. His throat suddenly became dry, looking over at the petrified Lee as beads of perspiration rolled down his face.

"How about a fairer trade eh," the stranger chuckled, his eyes blazing with a hellish laughter, "I give you your worthless and you forget about the shillings _and_ the name."

Gai couldn't say a word, too bitten back by fear and overcoming tension. He simply nodded dumbly, sighing with relief as the knife was lowered. Yet still, with a soft chuckle, the stranger shoved him forward, sending him sprawling through the air. He let out a surprised squeak, but he couldn't stop himself as he fell over the edge of the dock and into the dark ocean water with a loud splash. Lee only stood stock-still, gaping at the where his superior had disappeared into the dark water.

"See ya kid," the stranger smirked, giving Lee a harsh pat on the back before swaggering off in a lazy manner down the dock.

"GAI!" Lee exclaimed, in a daze as he rushed over to his boss who now splashed about in the water below. Neither of them noticed as a ragged vagabond who obviously shouldn't be in a peaceful town like theirs, hurried down the path away from the docks, vanishing into the shadows.

**CHARACTERS LIKE TO TALK TOO!**

Dosu: yay I came in...but you never even said my name...

**Insanity rise**: If I had siad your name you would have been arrsted, being a pirate and all!

Dosu:...so...

Lee: GAI-SENSEI! NO! YOU ARE AN INSANE AUTHOR!

**Insanity rise:** it is in my name!

Lee: AH!

**Insanity rise**: That's it, dancing mushrooms...ATTACK!

Lee: AHHHHHH

Mushrooms: meep meep! KILL!

**Insanity rise**: review or you will be their next victim!MWHAHAHA!


End file.
